The present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to semiconductor devices including a high-voltage transistor.
Semiconductor devices include transistors of various dimensions, which are configured to operate in response to diverse voltages. A high-voltage transistor, which tends to have a relatively thick gate dielectric layer, is one such transistor. The high-voltage transistor has source/drain regions each having an LDD (lightly doped drain) or DDD (double doped drain) structure consisting of lightly and highly doped impurity ion implantation regions to mitigate or prevent a puchthrough phenomenon and/or to improve breakdown-related characteristics.